


Sorry

by sockiesock



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Other, Self Insert, Vore, non-consentual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: i made this because my friend pixel refused to roleplay vore with me





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risingsunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingsunsets/gifts).



"Hey Pixel," Hayden said, leaning on his younger sibling.

"Yeah?" Pixel responded, looking up at their gay brother. 

"Can I vore you?"

Pixel blinked. "What the frick?"

"Please? Papa won't let me vore them and I'm... so hungry."

Pixel scooted away. "Why don't you go vore Stranger?"

"I already vored Stranger! And his mom. Mmm, she was nice."

Pixel stared at the older boy in disbelief and horror.

"Please?" Hayden begged. It had been his fantasy to vore his younger sibling for years. Seeing their alien body along with their television head, it made him go insane.

Pixel shook their head. "No way! You can't vore me!"

Hayden furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, his bottom lip coming out in an angry pout.

"Frick you," he said, voring Pixel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa," Pixel screamed.

"That's what you get, binch."


End file.
